Talk:Lorelei Mobious
You keep misspelling her name! Bad Gnostic, bad! xD Everyone's favorite cookie 21:58, July 19, 2012 (UTC) : Actually, you're the one who mispelled it. Mobius is never spelled with the extra "o" - or at least, not when it's the name of a person. -- Gnostic 03:25, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :: But, but, but. No fair! QQ Everyone's favorite cookie 12:54, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :::: Now, now, no need for dramatics. We'll just fix the spelling in all the articles and stories featuring her, and nobody will be the wiser... -- Gnostic 06:51, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :::: But, but, I'd be the wiser... QQ Everyone's favorite cookie 17:20, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay, looked up "Lorelei, and it is the name of a feminine water spirit. And it's a real place. Click here. Dantanius 21:27, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ... And your point is...? -- Gnostic 07:18, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :: I think he means to say that you need to add a trivia section about the meaning of the name "Lorelei". :P Everyone's favorite cookie 23:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :::: Was the etymology of the name really a factor in why you chose it? Otherwise... I don't feel a constant, burning need to make my articles look more smarter using trivia borrowed from Wikipedia... -- Gnostic 16:37, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::Do we really even NEED trivia? This isn't wikipedia or a canon wikia, nobody really cares Chaoswolf75 (talk) 18:19, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, no. I always wanted to name my medic Lorelei Mobious. Most of my character name's I didn't choose cause of etymology. Believe it or not, I wanted most of my characters to be named what they are ever since ME1, Only Naheed Krull was a spur-of-the-moment type name. On a sidenote; Lorelei's last name was indeed Mobius to begin with, but after finding so many things on Google with the name Mobius I added an extra "o" to make her more unique (although still pronounced the same). So, please, could you add that extra "o", pretty please. You don't want to make me a sad cookie, do you? QQ Everyone's favorite cookie (talk) 04:04, July 26, 2012 (UTC) It would seem to me that if you wanted her name to be more unique, you should have picked a more unique surname to begin with, rather than deliberately mis-spelling it afterwards, no? (And don't get me started on the fact that she has a fully Germanic name despite supposedly being from Russia...) -- Gnostic (talk) 06:04, July 26, 2012 (UTC) *sigh* I've decided I don't want a sad cookie. I've renamed the article. Dammit. I'm getting soft... -- Gnostic (talk) 05:16, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Backstory? What do you think about the backstory I've given her so far? -- Gnostic (talk) 05:23, July 30, 2012 (UTC) : I love it. It's kinda happy-go-lucky and ends up being really dark. And thank you for changing the name. I kinda like the soft Gnostic. ^.^ Everyone's favorite cookie (talk) 16:34, July 30, 2012 (UTC)